An Adventure to be Forgotten
by omgjerkstolemyname
Summary: A new housemate shows up. She's nice and everything is normal...until they find out a secret that could change the entire world! This is pretty much a series of adventures...i think so far I'm experimenting...that leads to one big BOOM. It takes a while to establish the problem and the storyline but uk...please review! And yes there are pairings...don't you know me? ;P
1. Part 1 New arrival Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE:**** PLEASE YOU ****MUST**** READ THIS! If this had to take place at a certain time, it would come before my last fanfiction ****Childhood is the Kingdom Where Nobody Dies. **** You kind of have to read it though before FINISHING reading this ENTIRE fanfic to better understand this fanfic. This will start out slow, but it'll start picking up after the actual storyline is established. Enjoy! :)**

Cold, so very cold her mind could not focus on anything else. Thoughts of frostbite and hypothermia took over her brain, sending her mind into complete madness. The snowy wind was the hypothermia. Its strange, stretched face grinned at the prospect of her probable death. And the frostbite took the form of the snow on the ground. The jagged face with razor sharp ice teeth seemed to be eating her from her feet to her knees.

All she could see was the white faces of her killers.

All to be heard was the evil wind screaming with glee of its new prey.

All that can be felt was cold. Cold, so very cold.

"Roy threw it on the floor in disgust; 'You are the most annoying and insane person I've ever met...of course not!' and he stormed out of the room.

'B-but, Roy...you have to! I love you!' Melody cried, but he couldn't care less. Then suddenly, out of the blue, there was something so horrifying and terrible that...it will be shown right after the break! Have you ever tried to clean the gutter but..." Misery whacked the radio thing with her staff to turn it off.

"I STILL don't get how this is entertaining," mumbled Skull Boy, who was putting Ruby's cooking supplies away as a favor.

"Skull Boy we already had this conversation! Your 'far-fetched' claim about someone constantly frightened..." began Scaredy Bat.

"Yeah! About that ener...umm whatta...extra thingy!" shouted Iris from on top of Ruby's chair.

"And that person who's life is one..." Misery was suddenly downed in a waterfall of books from the bookshelf. "...disaster after another. Ow."

"I believe also a 'refined, educated gentlemen'," added Poe as Skull boy walked into the fire-lit room and sat on the large red chair across from Ruby.

"And the...uhh heheh 'charming love interest'...right?" Ruby giggled nervously. Skull Boy raised one eyebrow. "Well...I-I mean, this soap opera had a guy who was really mean for no reason...so there doesn't HAVE to have a charming love interest."

"Not to mention a hopeless, 'bubbly' romantic," Misery chimed in.

"Exactly," Ruby sighed. WHOOOSHHHH went the wind whipping violently outside.

"Wow, that blizzard is sure unforgiving huh, guys?" Ruby said. Everyone nodded in agreement, staring out the window into the white world. Something flew quickly past the window, followed by an:

"AHHHHHHH!"

"What was that?" gasped Ruby. She glanced at the others, all still puzzled.

"Not a normal blizzard," Skull Boy replied. They knew Frank and Len didn't install a sound system like they thought last time. Then what...

"A person!" announced Iris. Those words took a while to settle into the room, until everyone understood. It sent their hearts racing.

"Oh no! What do we do? I don't know! They could freeze or-or..." Scaredy fluttered around panicked, but decided to meditate before he passed out. Ruby looked at Scaredy petrified, and everyone's distraught faces. She inhaled, knowing it was up to her. Ruby hopped onto her chair.

"Come on, gang! We have to help them!" She thrust a finger into the air, sounding braver than she actually felt.


	2. Chapter 2

The wintery white killers had captured her now, locking her away in some sort of cage. The torture chamber made her unable to move, and barely able to breath or see. It was so freezing in it that it felt like flames, flames engulfing her and stripping herself away, layer by layer.

"Iris! Secure the hook!" came the muffled voice of an angel_. Maybe the torture was almost over...maybe god will accept me into heaven with open arms...but I don't want to die..._ she thought.

"Got it!" another angel...? _Wait why are angels talking about hooks...pshh yeah that makes freakin' sense, _she thought sarcastically. The flames got hotter and more unbearable until her vision was almost completely black. _Wait, I can't just go so easily this...I can do this _and with all her strength she fought and fought to stay alive.

"Everyone! One...two...three...now!" The cold prison shook. The girl inside could see blurry figures outside seeming to become more and more deformed, the world darker and darker, and their voices more and more distant.

"One, two, three! One, two, three! One, two..."

The gang was seated in the living room, all staring at the strange figure stuck inside the block of ice. Poe wiped a glob of sweat off of his forehead.

"Must we keep the fire so hot in here? OH THE DREADED HEAT! OH THE AGONY!" Poe pretended to faint.

"It's only until the ice finishes melting. And I am sure whoever is stuck in that ice is feeling a lot worse," Ruby said with surprising sharpness.

"Guys!" Skull Boy yelled while running into the room with a metal case. "Look, I finally found my ice carving tools." He immediately began chipping away at the ice. It was only a matter of minutes before...CRACK. Chunks of ice flew everywhere, leaving the thing limp in Skull Boy's arms. He cringed slightly at it when he carried it to the red, comfy chair opposite Ruby and Scaredy Bat.

"What if it's a monster? Or...or..." Scaredy began, but paused when Skull Boy brushed its long, blonde hair from its face.

"Is that...no it cannot be..." Scaredy said. They were looking down at a blonde, non-freckled Ruby.


	3. Chapter 3

With two blinks of an eye she slowly seemed more and more unlike Ruby. There was just a hint of Ruby in her, some sort of strange glint of something, but it was almost gone now. Everyone rubbed their eyes, absolutely...um...flabbergasted!

"Guys!" called Ruby who stood up and pushed past them. "We have to hurry, no standing around! She probably has severe hypothermia or frostbite...who knows!"

Warmth. That was the first thing she could feel. It was such a contrast to the cold it was almost frightening, causing her eyes to snap open.

"Agh!" shrieked someone with an Indian accent. "IT LIVES! IT LIVES!"

"Scaredy, what's the matter?" came a sweet voice. Her vision finally focused, so she could make out a crackling fire, the comfy red couch she was on, and roseish colored walls with strange pictures on them. It was soothing to be in the sanctuary of a warm house, safe from the white terrors that lay beyond the door.

"The girl?" The voice was closer now. The girl was about to say hello, or who are you...but she felt weak, as if by simply opening her mouth she had been without food for weeks. Just then, a pale face stared into hers. Suddenly, a lot of pasty faces were close to her. "Oh, good...it worked! She's okay!" said the one with the sweet voice and scarlet hair.

"Remember, her organs have just started up after shutting down...so she doesn't have that much strength...hey I think I could be related to a long line of doctors!" Explained someone with a deep, smooth sound out of her line of vision. Little by little she began to move again, until she could eventually sit up and drink Ruby's hot cocoa.

"I can't believe this happened to you," Muttered Ruby while handing the girl her third cup of hot cocoa. "On the bright side, you are okay now." The girl grinned.

"J-Joelle," she stuttered and held out her quivering hand. Then, after examining the grotesque frostbite, pulled it back. "I'm Joelle...thanks s-so much-ch ***cough, cough*** for..." Joelle gestured to everything with her still paralyzed hand. Ruby giggled.

"My name is Ruby, and no problem."

Ruby awoke the next morning pleasantly to the soft rumble of thunder that followed Misery where ever she went. She yawned and stretched, then threw her sleeping mask off.

"Good morning, Joelle!" Ruby tapped the lump next to her, but only found blankets.

Where did she...the smell of baking answered her question.

Ruby ran downstairs, still in her pajamas. She slid on her socks into the kitchen.

"Morning Ruby," Skull Boy said. He was sitting at the table with everyone else.

"Ruby, look I figured out how to smile!" Misery smiled crookedly, causing her glass to shatter. "Oops."

"Oh shit..." angrily said a voice sort of high pitched, like the ringing of a bell. Everyone stared at Joelle, who had dropped a few muffins. "...take mushrooms! Very uh tasty heheh." She placed a pan of muffins on the table. Frank and Len immediately shoved four in their mouths. "I know Ruby is like the best cook here but I have to say thanks to you guys for helping me. Plus, I got an A+ in F.A.C.S class so I bet you'll like the muffins." Frank and Len spit muffin all over the table. Frank punched himself in the chest to try and get it all out.

"WATER! WATER!" They wheezed. Frank and Len zipped out of the room screaming like little girls.

"Heheh...then again I was usually on clean-up duty," Joelle murmured. The gang couldn't help but giggle.

"It's the thought that counts," comforted Ruby.

"I sure can't cook!" chortled Iris who was next to Skull Boy and Boo Boo. Joelle did a double take on them.

"HOLY..." she jumped back, screaming a jumble of unrecognizable words. She pinched herself. "I-I'm not dreaming..." she backed up, terrified until she hit the counter. "S-sorry the last thing I wanna be is prejudice..."

"Isn't it a little late for that?" said Skull Boy jokingly.

"Okay, I'm cool, I'm alright. You just scared me. This place is weird...but I like it," she said with a smirk, and ran over to Skull Boy. "You, my friend, are a medical mystery!" Joelle seemed to be almost examining him. "Wow, when I become a doctor I will literally write a book. A book, on you," Skull Boy stifled a laugh. She squinted and put on her jokingly 'serious' face "No don't laugh, I'm DEAD serious. See this?" Joelle held up a piece of paper. "It's paper right? WRONG." She slapped it on the table in front of him. "First flipping page." Everyone chuckled. This new girl wasn't so bad.

"I think I might be a doctor too...wait a second!" Skull Boy leaned his face right into Joelle's. Ruby dropped her fork. "You have green eyes."

"Oh you noticed," she batted her eyelashes and stuck out her tongue goofily. "Well...so do you."

"EXACTLY." He yanked her out of the room.

When Ruby caught up with them, Joelle was strapped into Skull Boy's bed with some strange device above her.

"Ruby, just who I wanted," Skull Boy said. Ruby's heart swelled '_Just who I wanted...' _she repeated in her head.

"Uh, Skull Boy, I have to admit, hooking me up to this thing is NOT making me feel 'right at home'." Joelle said. Skull Boy didn't pay attention to her and slid some things into the machine. " You know in 'Final Destination 5' a girl was hooked up to this thing for her eye AND THE LASER SLICED HER HEAD IN HALF! I WOULD LIKE MY HEAD IN ONE PIECE PLEASE!"

Joelle was hyperventilating. Skull Boy continued to ignore her and looked into the device. "I WILL NOT BE IGNORED!"

"You are such a drama queen! Like Melody from that soap opera..." Skull Boy thought aloud. "It's just a microscope scanner uh thing! Because everyone's iris..."

"...is different. B-but why...and st-still..." Joelle stuttered out of fright.

"Well I have a theory..." Skull Boy stopped talking and looked to Ruby for help when Joelle started shaking.

"Don't worry, Joelle, Skull Boy is the smartest person I know." Ruby assured her, soothingly. Skull Boy blushed slightly.

"R-really? Ruby you're so sweet..." He fiddled nervously with his screwdriver. They lowered their eyelids slightly and became lost in each other's eyes.

"Sorry, but can you please stop flirting? I'm not totally convinced that I am going to come out of here in one piece, guys."

"What?" Skull Boy and Ruby said.

"What?" said Joelle.


	4. Chapter 4

Ruby, Skull Boy, and Joelle walked back into the kitchen.

"How'd it go guys?" asked Iris who was cleaning up the table.

"Horrible! The magnification wasn't strong enough and..."

"He BURNT my FOREHEAD!" groaned Joelle, holding her almost dead, frostbitten hand above her right eye where the big tan band-aid was. For some reason, it was HILARIOUS to Iris. She broke into a fit of laughs, leaving Joelle in shock.

"Iris...it's not that funny," said Ruby. "It was an accident Joelle, Skull Boy is so nice he would never do it on purpose. Haha at least he didn't slice your head in half."

"Haha, imagine... Sorry, I guess I kind of overreacted," Joelle giggled. Then, she remembered what happened when they were attempting to scan her eye. "Hey, Ruby can you help me? I um have stuff to do..."

"But Joelle, it's..." Ruby said confused.

"Yeah, me too, Ruby," and Joelle ran out of the room with Ruby. After a while of walking through the maze of hallways Joelle found Ruby's pink room (one of the few pink things in the house) and sat on her canopy bed.

"Haha, Joelle, why..." Joelle shushed Ruby, quickly checked the hallway, and locked the door. Ruby could tell she was never going to be able to finish a sentence with the new visitor around.

"You like him!" Joelle squealed with delight.

"Joelle I...who..." Ruby was right, Joelle was so excited she wouldn't let Ruby say more than a couple words at a time.

"You and Skull Boy obviously! You know...ooolalaaa" Joelle drew a heart in the air.

"I...oh...um n-no what are you talking about? I am just..." Ruby stuttered nervously. _Oh no! What will Joelle say? I am not a good lier! What would Skull Boy say..._ Ruby thought nervously, twisting her hair menacingly around her finger.

"Ruby, you can't lie to me, I have a seventh sense," she said with a wink. "It's okay...I have a crush too! Not here of course...Frank isn't half bad though...ANYWAYS...so yeah. I think it's sweet and I am sorry for interrupting your little MOMENT there hehe but I didn't want to die!" Ruby let out a sigh.

"Okay, you got me. He is just so sweet, and smart..." Ruby couldn't help but smile form ear to ear.

"He's so thin too! What is his secret..." Joelle mumbled to herself.

"What?" said Ruby.

"What?" Joelle said.

"But, Joelle, he likes YOU," huffed Ruby, seeming slightly sad for maybe the first time in he life.

"He thinks I am a drama queen, remember? Plus Ruby I saw what happened there. There was a spark. I can tell!" Joelle tried persuade Ruby. "But you can't let all of this go to your head. Remember, you can easily ruin this at any moment...no pressure. What you need is a little boost. Since you two are such good friends, you need to separate yourself from a best friend to girlfriend. With..." Joelle pulled her navy blue bag out of like nowhere and pulled out a zip lock make up baggie. Ruby winced. She'd seen girls wear it did not want any part of it. "Come on, Ruby, just _imagine._ Holding you close, staring into those deep blue eyes..." she looked into the distance dreamily.

"But Skull Boy has green eyes,"

"Oh, uh, right right." Joelle pulled a little box out.

"Thanks, Joelle, but I don't wear..." But Joelle already snapped her eyelash curler onto Ruby's lashes and began curling them. After getting ready and having their own sort of party, Joelle remembered the whole point of why they were in her room.

"I forgot! See how you look, Ruby!" She turned Ruby around to face her boudoir. Ruby gasped.

That was NOT HER. Her hair was pulled back into a french braid. Her eyelids were tinted with a hint of sparkle and golden-pink...like a sunset. Her lip-gloss was the perfect amount, she had just enough blush, and the eyeliner made her eyes pop. She wore something similar to her usual clothes only much cooler. She was GORGEOUS! It was not at all like the neon blue eye shadow most people wore up to their eyebrows and poofy bannana curls.

"Haha see? You have to trust me. I don't put too much on right?" Ruby shook her head, still amazed. "I would do your hair better but I am not the expert and by the way, never over do it or he could start think you're a spoiled...(COUGH)"

"What?" Ruby said.

"What?" said Joelle.

"You said..."

"(COUGH) er hairball."

"But you're not a..."

"(COUGH. AHACK. AHACK. AHACK.)"

"But bears can't fly...so why would they be in the stars..." said Frank.

"No Frank..." Skull Boy heard a faint ahem, but ignored it. "Look it my telescope, Frank. See over there?" he directed Frank to a clump of stars.

"AHEM," _Len must have a cough...it's sort of high pitched though..._ thought Skull Boy.

"Look next to the big tree," Skull Boy continued despite a bang from somewhere. "you will see..." CRASH! Their heads whipped around to see Joelle at the door, dressed in the clothes she made that was a sky blue T-shirt that slung off of her shoulder, and blue and black leggings. And she tinted her eyelids slightly with purple eye shadow.

"Was that me...?" Joelle said innocently with a weird smile.

"Hi Joelle, want to look at the constellations?" He offered, obviously not going any where with Frank and Len.

"I bet RUBY would love to," Joelle replied, grinning wider this time. Silence. "I BET RUBY WOULD LOVE TO DANGIT!" Ruby timidly slid into the room, tugging on her braid. It was as if the skeleton had seen the sun for the very first time. It was like she was GLOWING. She looked so mature, despite being about a year younger than him. _Say something! _Skull Boy told himself.

"W-wow...you look um beau- er great!" He realized he had to shout since he was up so high, so he cranked his elevator down to floor level. "Sooo..." He was still yelling so he quickly quieted down. He began making a dent in the floor from grinding his foot into it and Ruby was about to go bald from all that tugging.

"Seventh sense," whispered Joelle into Ruby's ear. "Hey Frank and Len can you guys show me your room?"

"Well..."

"Pleeaasseee? Oh did I mention I need music advice?" Joelle put on her 'angel face'.

"Did you say 'MUSIC'? YEAH FOLLOW US!" Len grabbed Joelle and zipped out the door.

"You look like you are going to pass out," chuckled Skull Boy. Ruby's face began to feel warm.

"I am fine...it's just been so crazy with the new visitor and all, but I am glad she came," Ruby said while walking over to where he was.

"She's nice...but is it just me or does she seem...different?" Skull Boy began cranking them up to his telescope.

"Different?"

"The way she talks with that hint of some weird accent, and how she holds her self I guess. And Remember when we were walking back to the kitchen and she started talking about all those er things?"

"I guess but she IS fun. We threw ourselves a sort of party in my room all day haha." Ruby giggled, recalling.

"What did you talk about?"

"Mostly boys... I-I mean heheh um bo...ring stuff...yeah really boring..." Ruby clenched her teeth together, wishing the awkwardness would just be over. "Um, so, were you looking at the stars?"

"Oh yeah!" Skull Boy said, getting excited. He carefully moved her in front of him so that she could reach the telescope. Ruby smiled slightly at his touch. Once she shook it off, she stood on her tiptoes, craning her neck to get a glimpse into the telescope.

"I don't think I'm tall enough," she giggled. Out of nowhere Skull Boy sucked up his insecurities, he wrapped his arms around her, and lifted her onto his toes. Their faces turned beat red.

"What?" Joelle tried to laugh in attempt to make it less awkward.

"Heheh, well Joelle you're the only one I can ask and trust..." Frank rubbed the back of his neck until it made a mark.

"We just met! You can trust Ruby...she's way better at advice than me. She says 'look on the bright side' and I say 'take a hike'," Joelle said sarcastically.

"Come on...Len is finally asleep and it's not that bad..."

"FINE, okay well it depends on what GIRL. For me nothing is more attractive than a guy who has a perfect GPA hehe. Ruby likes, eh nevermind..." Just then WHOOSH something came flying into the garage, taking out a chair. Len snapped awake.

"Ow...oh I'm good!" assured a hoarse voice. She stood up, brushed herself off, and plopped down next to Frank as if all that never happened. "Whatcha doin?"

"Joelle was giving me advice on girls," said simply without realizing what he just said. Joelle covered her face with hair and pretended she wasn't there "What were you saying about Ruby...and liking people..." Len cut Frank off with:

"OH YEAH I already know she likes Sk-" Joelle, without thinking, picked up Frank and Len's guitar and threw it at them. It slammed into their chest, almost knocking them onto the floor.

"AGH!" They yelled in shock. Their chest ached so much they groaned feverishly. It sent swirls of guilt into Joelle's stomach.

"JOELLE WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Iris screamed a little louder than necessary.

"I-I'm so sorry..." she almost wanted to cry...what kind of thanks was this for them saving her life? "I didn't...mean..."

"Oh yes you did, Joelle!" Iris jabbed a finger at her, then rushed to their side. "Frank are you okay?" Len cleared his throat. "Uh and Len."

"You can't tell me what I meant to do and what I didn't, IRIS!" Joelle mimicked Iris by pointing at her. They narrowed their eyes at each other, letting hatred flood into their stares. And that is how it begun.

**Author's Note: okay i know its kind of slow but I have to establish Joelle's character and her relationship with the other characters before getting to the actual adventure. Thanks for reading this and bearing with me :)  
**


	5. Thank You 3

I know you were expecting the next exciting chapter where everyone goes on an adventure but...I'm leaving and can't finish this story. Maybe in the future I can make up for this but as much as it hurts...I have to go. (I know I'm being all dramatic but what do you expect from me? ;) ) I told my closest friends that I'm never coming back, but I figured I need to come again one last time to "formally" haha say goodbye to all of you readers out there...and annoying people who comment but don't have an account so if try to message you thanks or whatever I fail and end up with a freezed computer for a while ;P it was nice sharing this site with you unbelievably amazing authors...i love you guys soo much! But you'll probably never know that because you zoned out halfway through this long goodbye speech. So keep on writing! It is an art really. What people can say, what they can see, touch, smell, taste...and feel is writing. But at the same time, it is all the things you can't say, what you can't see, touch, smell, taste...is writing. It is some unfathomable thing inside you that pushes a pencil against paper and drives you into a semiconscious world where nothing is real, yet it could never be more true.

So now, goodbye, promise you won't ever forget me.

Goodbye friends. Thank you and I'm sorry.


End file.
